Azale Shadowhand
Azale Riftgazer Shadowhand is a drow Seeker and Mind Mage, born in the city of Kelletirandia on the world of Wilderplane in the year 4805. His mother was Keliza Sargonnas Shadowhand, and his father Stravos Riftgazer, and he had seven younger sisters. He was the rebirth of Pelarin Zetha. Azale is a descendant of Morring Chelseer, and one of the Children of the Dragon's Blood. He and Lomolen were first cousins, but they were as close as brothers. In 4813, he made contact with Riven Soulfire and served him as a Seeker. He was a key point in defeating the Schade army and securing Riven's rule of Mezulbryst.Riven Soulfire, ch. 4 - The Battle of Darkness Then, in an unexpected twist of fate, he inherited the Zarnith, and spent many months learning to use its incredible power. In early 4814, he joined Tempest and quickly worked his way up to Blue rank by saving Ishane's life. Then, he went time-hopping, and although he returned to Linear-Alpha, he was unable to re-adjust to reality. He had grown powerful enough that nothing seemed to matter to him anymore, and felt that he could do anything. He surrendered the Zarnith in the Darkhammer hall on Straegarx, and was killed there by Lakisval. Azale was reborn as Trevan Leafdancer, on the world of Wegana. He became a scout in the local army up until he was taken off to have his memories of his past lives restored to him. Having retained all of his memories, he has taken the name Azale again for convenience. During a bizarre relapse, he decided to help Jami and began to display many of Jami's characteristics. He sold his soul to Jami in exchange for knowledge of his Mind Magic techniques. Azale since became involved with Shai and went to live on Dante's World. He came in third in the Mind event at one of the competitions, coming in behind only Angelita and Jami. He then become an gold-winged angel. Shortly thereafter he and Shai left that world and after a bit of travelling, came to Heaven in 4816. When Shai turned up missing, he went ballistic and ended up absorbing a good deal of raw chaos in Taike on the Pattern Realm. This caused a paradox, the result of which was that he would no longer be reborn as Keolah. It also changed him into a metamorph. With Jami's banishment from the timeline, Azale became freed from his soul bond. With Jami's rebirth as Dan'roth, Azale reluctantly at first went to work for him again. By that point, his metamorphdom had temporarily stabilized, but he'd thought he'd lost it. He wished for a plane he could control absolutely. His angelic wings shifted to blood red. After Sedder's betrayal and the destruction of Hell, he saved Jami's life, but unwittingly duplicated Jami's soul as well as the others he had saved. Following Sharina's ascension to godhood, he followed the others into exile into Timeline Linear-Theta, where he since joined Nero's army and became involved with Keesha. After the Temporal Convergence, whatever version of him wound up in Linear-Alpha was relatively stable, for once. During the War of the Interdimensional Bridge, Vadrak captured him and attempted to Embrace him, but failed due to the metamorph rejecting the vampiric blood.Blood and Roses, ch. 16 - Vadrak's Haven Azale visited the World of Darkness briefly. He then wound up becoming the minion of Lillith when she went to take over Iron City. References Category:Seekers Category:Mind Mages Category:Drow Category:Elkandu Category:Characters from Wilderplane Category:Characters from Wegana